


Worlds Apart

by penumbra13



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra13/pseuds/penumbra13
Summary: Taking place starting a day after the movie Rebellion's end.Suddenly and simultaneously  Homura and Madoka sparkwalk into different planes respectively,  where Homura frantically searches for answers on how to leave her new hell and find Madoka as quickly as possible, and Madoka adapts and tries to help everyone she can, while also slowly recovering from her induced amnesia by Homura. Together, although separately, and without communication with the other, they work towards either finding each other,  or returning home, whichever happens first.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 4





	Worlds Apart

There was no sky. 

Only machinery, and it was dark, black, and disgusting. 

Where was she? A part of her felt it was somewhat… underground? Yet she couldn’t sense any earth to speak of. What was this place? The former magical girl also felt simultaneously less and more powerful. Some parts of her powerset were removed, while others were almost slotted in place. 

No, that doesn’t make sense, she thought to herself, and yet, it does… another part of her contradicted.

She also didn’t recall ever going to sleep. When did she ever need to sleep anymore? Considering her height of power, and considering everything that she had done to reach the ends that she reached… this just didn’t seem possible. But reality was certainly disagreeing with her as she decided to open her eyes and look around at the vile surroundings she was forced to reside in currently.

Her violet eyes scanned the area, and she found that she couldn’t see much other than the orange glow of a furnace somewhat nearby and she could hear the hum of machines, as well as the sickening movement of something that sounded both mechanical and organic at the same time. 

Time. 

Right.

Homura sighed, flipping her hair as majestically as she normally did, or tried to, finding that some disgusting, thick black tar had found itself in the mass of her hair. It weighed her head only slightly, but that was nothing compared to the strength she knew she possessed.

Of course, upon waking up in a familiar place she would find herself covered in oil.

Something within her writhed. She doubled over momentarily, realizing that this oil… this tar-like substance that was all over her… was alive. That didn’t make sense to her, but even then, she couldn’t deny the fact that it was acting like a parasite and trying to infect her body, trying to seep into her pores and transform her. 

Homura also felt her special soul gem--grief seed?--grief gem was reacting to this oil violently, constantly and fervently purging it from her body as much and as quickly as possible, and it was draining her power nearly as fast as it was being recovered. It was also causing her immense pain, something she hadn’t felt physically in a long time since she started the events that lead to the false life she was leading to be with the one she loved.

The one she loved.

Madoka.

Where was she? Was she okay? Was she here too?

Her mind was frantic, suddenly and momentarily forgetting that her body and life force was in a struggle to survive, until the pain kicked in again, her body forcing her to vomit. It was more of that oil, that somehow managed to get inside of her and it seemed like it was self-replicating too.

She summoned her shield, wanting to test something. Ever since she had become the devil, she had control over all of time instead of just a little subsection of it just to save--no she couldn’t concentrate on these memories at this time--so she needed to see if that still worked. That would confirm whether or not she was even in the world she was before.

Homura centralized her abilities to just her own body, clutching her stomach as the pain wracked through her, this agonizing feeling that she thought she could only feel in her heart was all over her figure now. Once she knew what she was trying to do, she reversed time for her own self only, not affecting the world around her.

Within seconds, especially since she put so much power into the maneuver, the oil began receding, and she was soon free of it, all of it returning to the ground below her. She stepped away from it, not going to allow it to take hold of her once more.

All of this was stupid. Where the hell was she anyways?

She broke into a run towards the light and heat of the furnace nearby before she stopped in both shock and wonder of what place she had found herself to be.

This wasn’t like any place she had ever heard of on Earth before.

The ground was covered in random spots of what seemed to be magma or molten steel, she couldn’t well which, while everything else was blackened metal as a floor, some parts seemingly covered in that oil she encountered behind her. She saw strange creatures too, that she had only ever seen in fantasy books, some elves, goblins, cat people, strange four armed, gilled blue humanoids, what appeared to be wandering zombies, and several mechanical constructs doing some sort of work around this place. There were metallic pillars twisting and turning upwards to a metal ceiling, and the only light she could ascertain from her surroundings was the magma and several openings on far off walls that only poured more of it into this hellhole.

She noticed that she wasn’t sensing anyone anymore. Not Madoka, not Mami, not Sayaka, not Kyoko. Not one human of Earth, and certainly not even the presence of those incubator bastards. She wasn’t home. She was somewhere else… some other universe entirely.

She also felt simultaneously stronger yet weaker than she had been before. Wait, she already had this feeling when she just woke up.

Homura knew there was nothing right about this situation and she needed to get to the bottom of it. Of course, the highest priority she had was Madoka if she heard anything at all about her, but until then only her own survival mattered. She would destroy anything and anyone in her way if they threatened her.

Nothing would stop her in her pursuit of both survival and in obtaining Madoka once more. She was not going to allow whatever was happening here to undo all of her progress on finally creating a world where they could exist together as she had always wanted.

And so, she walked forward towards the nearest group that she saw. In the worst case scenario, if she had to obliterate a few of them to get her answers, that was none of her concern. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.


End file.
